


Avatar Resurgence: Book 1 Rebirth Chapter 1 The Awakening part 1

by ZachCherryFilms



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachCherryFilms/pseuds/ZachCherryFilms
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. After the Invasion of Republic City, Avatar Korra restored balance to both the real, and spirit world. With her companions, Korra founded New Republic City, and reformed The Council with a representative from all nations with benders and non benders alike. 100 years have passed and the new Avatar, an Earthbender named Terra, saved the city from many threats. But as her power grew, so did her need for control. Now New Republic City is the capital of a world nation, with The Council devolving into advisors for the Avatar. The New Order has arrived.
Kudos: 1





	Avatar Resurgence: Book 1 Rebirth Chapter 1 The Awakening part 1

Avatar: Resurgence  
By  
Zach Cherry

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. After the Invasion of Republic City, Avatar Korra restored balance to both the real, and spirit world. With her companions, Korra founded New Republic City, and reformed The Council with a representative from all nations with benders and non benders alike. 100 years have passed and the new Avatar, an Earthbender named Terra, saved the city from many threats. But as her power grew, so did her need for control. Now New Republic City is the capital of a world nation, with The Council devolving into advisors for the Avatar. The New Order has arrived.

Book 1: Rebirth  
Chapter 1: The Awakening part 1

The New Republic Cities’s market is crowded, full of life. Everyone is exchanging goods, food, and of course papers about the glorious Avatar. We settle on a farmer behind a stand, selling vegetables.

Farmer:  
Come one, come all. Fresh veggies straight from the ground. You want them, we got them.

The farmer is holding out his arms holding a single cabbage when its hit by a fire blast. The man gasps and ducks down, as 3 masked men run past him holding bags of copper coins. More fire shots come flying, hitting various stands and singeing many citizen’s hair. Panic is everywhere as the fire blasts stop, followed quickly by a water shot that hits one of the masked men. The man turns to Ice, leaving his look of terror in his eyes frozen. Another masked man is hit by a massive rock, knocking him to the ground, where the earth he is about to land on gives way into a six foot pit. The final man turns around and takes off his mask.

Thief:  
I’m sorry, my family is starving. We needed the money, it’s only copper pieces. 

The Thief throws the money bag to the ground to face her. She stands at 6’8 as her shadow casts down on the man. Her arms are pumped and ready. Guiding the world has been so boring that she forgot how fun it is to beat up bad guys. She begins to move her arms.

The Farmer looks up from behind his cover to see what’s going on. He examines the state of his cabbages and his cart to see that everything seems ok. He sighs a sigh of relief, for this cart was the last thing his father, the founder of the disgraced Cabbage Corporation gave him before he died. Suddenly, the air begins to flow fast, as every last one of the green balls of leaf is picked up and bended at the unsuspecting thief. As the thief is pelted over and over again, She continues to show no mercy.

Terra:  
You think you get to steal and just walk away? It’s people like you who disrupt the balance that I have to keep.

Avatar Terra finally relents in time for backup to arrive. She stands tall and mighty over her fallen foes. Behind her, the Farmer is looking at the ruined remains of his crops.

Farmer:  
My...My...MY CABBAGES!!!

A Police captain runs up behind Terra. He stands a few inches below Terra and has slick black hair. He looks at the thieves in shock. Terra looks down at him and smiles.

Terra:  
You’re welcome for doing your job Hanu.

Hanu:  
You seemed to have done more than that Terra.

Terra:  
They’re lousy thieves who got the justice they deserved.

Hanu:  
Terra, they’re people who are starving.

Terra looks down at Hanu. She has a dark and inquisitive look on her face, as if she’s shocked that Hanu dared challenged her authority. She then shrugs it off.

Terra:  
I’m needed back at the Palace. Report back to the war room after you’re done here old friend. I want to have a chat.

Terra then turns to the crowd in the market and smiles at them.

Terra:  
You’re safe now citizens. As you were.

Terra then forms a tornado underneath herself and flies away. The blast from her lift off causes many people to fall down. Hanu looks up just as more police arrive. An officer looks at the thieves who are frozen, broken, and beaten. Hanu continues to look up where Terra was. He has a look of concern and worry on his face.

Officer:  
Orders Captain Hanu?

Hanu:  
Start arresting them. And thaw him out.

Officer:  
Ok, we need firebenders on him stat.

In a small village, a young boy on a Flying Bison farm does his chores. He sweeps the floors of his house, he feeds the bison, and he cooks. As he cooks, he uses firebending to speed up some soup. He runs into a room where a woman lies in bed.

Boy:  
Hey Mom, I made soup.

The boy’s Mom opens her eyes to look at him. Her skin is unnaturally pale and her eyes have a cloudy grey around them. She looks around confused.

Mother:  
Zion? Is that you?

Zion’s mother is only able to whisper the words out before a massive coughing fit. Zion rushes to his mother’s side. 

Zion:  
Yeah, it’s me Mom. I have soup for you.

Zion’s Mother reaches out but her arms are pushed down by her son.

Zion:  
No Mom, I can help you.

Zion uses a spoon to help feed her mother. As he feeds her, he talks about his day.

Zion:  
...and I also cleaned the floors today.

Zion helps his Mom eat the last of the bowl.

Zion:  
And all done. Now just take your pill...

Zion hands her a small green pill. She takes it and swallows it. It takes a lot of effort for her to do the simple things like eating and talking. The sickness is not improving. Maybe he should get Fimi and Iki from the air temple, he thinks. Before Zion leaves, he hears a small noise come from his Mom. He turns around.

Zion:  
What was that Mom?

Mother:  
Where’s he? Where’s my husband?

Zion’s face slowly fades into sadness. 

Zion:  
He’s gone Mom. He left us before I was born, remember?

His Mom starts screaming and crying.

Mother:  
WHERE’S HE? WHERE’S MY HUSBAND???

Zion turns and leaves. She’ll be asleep in a few minutes.

Zion:  
It doesn’t matter. You won’t remember.

Zion leaves the house and runs away from the cries from his Mom. Her shouts for help are like a wounded animal, and they echo in the young boy’s head.

Hanu marches into the palace war room. Inside he sees a younger man sitting at his desk, with maps and charts. The man doesn’t look up to see Hanu, but can guess who is here. 

Man:  
I sense that your patrol didn’t go the way you expected.

Hanu:  
When does it ever?

Man:  
Hmmmm. Terra show up?

Hanu:  
Yes. How did you know? Did you sense it with your infinite earthbending? Did you feel vibrations in the ground?

Man:  
I heard it on the radio. And your jealousy strikes once again brother.

The Man looks up with a smile at Hanu. He gets up and hugs Hanu.

Hanu:  
Good to see you Genji.

Genji:  
You too Hanu.

The two embrace for a while. They finally break the hug and give each other the handshake since they were kids. A fistbump up, a clap down and a shake in the middle. 

Genji:  
How is she?

Hanu:  
I worry for her. She becomes more and more ruthless by the day. We have tried to keep her out of the field and in the throne room, but she’s the Avatar.

Genji:  
I pity the poor guards trying to keep her inside.

Hanu looks down at the maps Genji was examining. There are many small circles, along with some points marked X.

Hanu:  
So how’s your office job?

Genji:  
Once again, your jealousy shows it’s ugly head. I would think tracking resistance movements would gain a better title than “office job.”

Hanu laughs. Genji has kept his wit. Even being cooped up in this war room, his humor hasn’t died. Genji looks at Hanu with an inquisitive look. 

Genji:  
So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or will I have to force it out of you.

Hanu looks behind his shoulder, as if making sure the coast was clear. Genji nods and stamps his foot on the ground. The metal vibrations echo around him, and he can sense everyone in the palace. 

Genji:  
She’s not here yet. You may speak freely.

Hanu:  
I worry that Terra’s power has gone to her head. She’s so convinced everything she does is right that it’s made her blind to others. Just today, we caught three thieves who stole bags of copper pieces. They pleaded with her, that they needed it for their families. She didn’t hesitate.

Hanu closes his eyes and sighs. Genji comes over and places his hand on his shoulder.

Genji:  
Remember meeting Terra?

Hanu:  
Of course I do.

Genji:  
Well, tell me. My memory is a little foggy. 

Hanu can’t help but laugh. He knows that this is a lie for Genji to impart some kind of spiritual knowledge onto him. This is what happens when you spend too much time with Airbender Monks. But Hanu decides to indulge him.

Hanu:  
We were just kids then. I was 6, you were 9.

A young Hanu runs out into the bushes. He ducks down underneath, unable to keep himself from smiling. Maybe this round of hide n seek will be the one where he wins. He remains as still as possible when he hears a crash from inside their house. Hanu decides this is not a trick by Genji and runs inside. There he sees a young Genji earthbending inside against a girl who doesn’t look older than 7. Hanu gets nervous. Their parents said he’s not allowed to earthbend indoors. He’s gonna get it later.

Genji:  
Thief! Give us back the food you stole.

Girl:  
No! I need this food!

Genji and the girl both earthbend at each other. Rocks are flying, dust crashes everywhere, the house is a real mess. Hanu decides he needs to help Genji. He can’t bend, but he can help. So Hanu picks up their coy fish bowl. He thinks about how lucky it is their fish are in a different bowl while this one gets cleaned. 

Hanu:  
I’m sorry fishys.

Hanu throws the bowl at the girl. Water flies towards her, along with the glass. The girl dodges with glass and let’s it hit the wall behind her. She then reaches out and stops the water in mid air. Hanu and Genji can’t believe it, as they stop their assault upon the girl. The girl then throws the water back at Hanu, who gets hit and becomes completely soaked. The two of them look at her.

Hanu:  
How did you do that?

Genji:  
You can’t be…

Girl:  
The Avatar? I am, and it’s my right to take this food because I’m starving.

Genji:  
Why didn’t you just ask for some? We would’ve given you some?

Girl:  
Oh.

The girl starts to look around at the house. It’s in complete shambles, with furniture and carpet and earth everywhere. 

Girl:  
I’m sorry about your house.

Hanu:  
Genji, we’re so dead.

Genji:  
Not yet. How about this?

Genji turns back to look at the girl.

Genji:  
You help us clean our house, you can get as much food as you want. Deal?

The girl thinks about it for a long while. It has been a long time since anyone has been this nice to her. Normally they threaten to call the police. She shrugs her shoulders.

Girl:  
Deal. I’m Terra.

Hanu and Genji are still standing in the war room, but have moved to the couch to sit more comfortably.

Hanu:  
And then we cleaned until the house looked as good as we could. We still got chewed out from Mom and Dad but Terra got to live with us.

Genji:  
Ah yes. Now I remember.

Hanu:  
What does this have to do with anything I just said.

Genji:  
For a police captain, you do not know how to look for clues well do you?

Hanu:  
Hey-

Genji:  
Let me finish brother. Terra thought she could steal from us because she was the Avatar. Her own arrogance got the better of her. Her biggest flaw is that she doesn’t see anything she does as wrong. That’s why she needs you and me. We became team Avatar so that she could learn to look at others.

Hanu thinks about it for a second. 

Hanu:  
So she needs us to show her what she’s doing is wrong.

Genji:  
Exactly.

Terra sits in her throne room, watching a monitor. She sees her two best friends talking. She hears them criticize her. She feels betrayed and alone. But most of all, she feels her rage burn within her. 

Terra:  
How dare they question me? After all we’ve been through! I’m the Avatar!!!

Terra starts to bend the metal in her throne. As it curls and bends, it releases a harsh sound that would send shivers down anyone’s spine. They’re plotting something. She knows it. They're gonna betray her. Well we’ll see who’s-

Guard:  
Your majesty! Your majesty! We’re under attack-

A fire blast hits the guard from behind. The guard hits the ground, revealing a group of black robed figures with masks. Terra stands up from her throne.

Terra:  
Resistance, I presume?

Masked resistance soldier:  
Avatar Terra, your reign is coming to an end!

Terra:  
Really? I was unaware. Perhaps I’ve been too distracted by uniting the world into the New Order.

The group attacks, benders and non benders alike. There are at least 10. From the back, one masked man with white robes stands stands alone. Terra smiles.

She begins by taking out several of the intruders with a powerful earthquake. Two earthbenders rise up and throw powerful wind blasts at her, trying to knock her off balance. She counters by raising a wall of earth, then emerging from behind it with fire blasts. Those fire blasts get blocked by 2 waterbenders protecting the fallen group. One of the intruders begins to run in circles around the Avatar, hitting her shoulder, causing it to go limp. Terra grimaces and calculates that she may need some backup. 

The palace shakes, knocking a very confused Hanu down. Genji hits the floor again to see what’s happening.

Genji:  
Terra’s in trouble. We have to move!

Terra uses her one arm to make an air pocket around an intruder's head, sucking up all his air. The intruder drops down, dead. The two waterbenders bloodbend Terra down to the ground. Terra tries to move her arm, only for it to be trapped in the floor by the earthbenders. Terra tries to move her other arm, but it’s still limp from the non bender’s hits. She can’t move. The man with the white hood moves.

White hood:  
Finally. Firebenders, watch the door.

The two firebenders form knife-like flames and stand ready by the entrance to the throne room. The white hood walks over to a kneeling Terra.

Terra:  
Who are you?

White Hood:  
We’re a group known as the White Lotus. Believe it or not, we used to work with the Avatar. But then again, the Avatar never became the most oppressive dictator the world has seen since Phoenix King Ozai.

Terra:  
Are you gonna kill me?

White Hood:  
No, that would be a mercy for you. We’re gonna try something new.

Genji and Hanu run towards the throne room door. The firebenders standing there hurl fireballs at them, which are easily avoided. White Hood holds his thumb to Terra’s forehead. Her eyes begin to glow white as she begins to go into the Avatar state. The force of their mental battle pushes people back. The firebenders are knocked down, allowing Genji and Hanu to go past them to find everyone unconscious except Terra and White Hood. Suddenly a beam of light shoots out from the palace and into the sky, leaving a hole in the ceiling. Terra feels some of her power return and she pushes White Hood back with a rock. White Hood falls back into the wall and looks up at Terra, who’s standing above her. She raises her fist in a classic firebending stance. White Hood closes his eyes and prepares for his doom when nothing happens. Terra tries again and again and again to firebend but she can’t. Then she tries to waterbend, but she can’t. Nor can she airbend. Hanu and Genji are shocked. Terra grabs the white hood and throws it off him, revealing a normal looking guy with black hair and black skin.

Terra:  
What did you do to me?

The Man begins to laugh. The more he laughs harder Terra throws him against the wall.

Terra:  
What did you do to me???

Man:  
It’s begun. The awakening.

The guards come and arrest the members of this White Lotus group. Terra, Genji and Hanu are left frozen in shock, while the leader of the White Lotus laughs harder as he gets dragged out of the throne room.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
